michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
United We Stand: What More Can I Give
United We Stand: What More Can I Give was a benefit concert led by Michael Jackson held on October 21, 2001 at RFK Stadium in Washington D.C. The concert was the third major concert held in tribute to the victims of the September 11, 2001 attacks. The other two were held in New York City. Performances The concert was a half-day long spectacle beginning in the early afternoon and lasting well into the night. Performers ranged from music icons including Mariah Carey, James Brown, Al Green, Carole King, Rod Stewart, Bette Midler, America, and Huey Lewis to starting stars of that time including Destiny's Child, P. Diddy, the Goo Goo Dolls, Train,Backstreet Boys, Usher, Pink, and 'N Sync. Each performer did a brief set usually amounting to about five songs apiece. In order, the performances were - Backstreet Boys, Crystal, Huey Lewis and the News, James Brown, Billy Gilman, O-Town, Usher, Christina Milan, Carole King, Al Green, Pink,Bette Midler, Ce Ce Peniston, Aerosmith, America, P. Diddy (with Faith Evans singing backup in the choir), 'N Sync, Destiny's Child, Rod Stewart, Goo Goo Dolls, Train, Mariah Carey and Michael Jackson. Then everyone joined together including MC Hammer and Mýa for closing the show by performing "What More Can I Give". Notable appearances were given by Aerosmith, who performed at the festival as well as a scheduled concert in Indianapolis the same night, both Destiny's Child and the Goo Goo Dolls had performed the previous night at The Concert For New York City, and Michael Jackson, who performed "Man in the Mirror" and closed the show by performing his new song "What More Can I Give", along with many of the performers who performed that night. Television broadcast The event was televised, in an edited format, on ABC, several days after the concert. During the telecast, there was no mention of Jackson's name and he was always filmed with the rest of the singers in the background; this was because Jackson signed a contract with CBS (the former owner of his record label) over the 30th Anniversary Special to not appear under his name in any other program; the airing of "Man in the Mirror" at an awards ceremony was also canceled. Host and special appearances John Stamos hosted the event, and appearances were also made by celebrities including Kevin Spacey along with political figures such as the mayor of Washington D.C. Set list * Backstreet Boys * Crystal * Huey Lewis and the News * James Brown # "Living in America" # "School Is In" # "Feel Good" # "Sex Machine" # "God Bless America" * Billy Gilman * O-Town * Usher # "U Remind Me" * Christina Milan * Carole King * Al Green * Pink # "My Vietnam" # "Me and Bobby McGee" * Bette Midler * Ce Ce Peniston * Aerosmith # "Livin' on the Edge" # "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" # "Just Push Play" # "Walk This Way" * America # "Ventura Highway" # "Sister Golden Hair" * P. Diddy * 'N Sync * Destiny's Child * Rod Stewart * Goo Goo Dolls * Train * Mariah Carey * Michael Jackson # "Man in the Mirror" # "What More Can I Give" Dates Category:Live Shows